Characters
.]]Here is a list of characters referenced in the various videos of Gachimuchi. Workout Videos * [[Billy Herrington|'Aniki']] (兄貴, Billy Herrington) * [[Van Darkholme|'TDN Kosugi']] (TDNコスギ, Van Darkholme, or "Van") * Ikariya Biorante (いかりや ビオランテ, Mark Wolff) * [[Kiyoshi Kazuya|'Kiyoshi Kazuya']] (木吉 カズヤ, Danny Lee), once wrestled against Billy. Some of their misheard words became memes, such as "Shinnippori!" (Two can play it!). * Kamata Gosaku (鎌田'吾作', Duncan Mills), was seen in the gym frequented by Billy and Kazuya. His most infamous line is "How do you like that, huh?" being misinterpreted in Japanese as "蟹になりたい" (Kani ni naritai, "I want to be a crab"). He also appeared in several other sources, including "House of Detention" as one of Van's prisoners. * Sudo-san '''(須藤さん, '''Brian Maxon), aggressive and formidable wrestler seen fighting with Billy. Much of his comedic value derives from his 'soramimi', so might come off as bland to western audiences. Despises Canadians, and by extension Mark, calling him slurs like Canuck, Seal Clubber, and exaggerating his accent. * Little Aniki (小兄貴, Larry Janson), "The younger" brother of Billy, but exhibited much weaker than him. * Inoue Caburera (井上カブレラ, Anthony Capriatti), an obscure character who was first seen working out with Billy and Kazuya, and led Nico Nico Douga to discover Chavez Obama through Knaked Knights. Gallery Aniki.png|Billy Herrington. Van.png|Van Darkholme. Biollante.png|Mark Wolff. Danny Lee 5.png|Danny Lee. Duncan Mills.jpg|Duncan Mills, daydreaming of himself as a crab. Brian_Maxon.jpg|Brian Maxon. LarryJanson.jpg|Larry Janson. AnthonyCapriatti.jpg|Anthony Capriatti. Playing With Fire 2 * Creamstew Ikeda (くりぃむしちゅー池田, Cameron Sage/'Seth Dickens'), an actor who played as a cowboy and a soldier, and fights Steve Cassidy at "Playing With Fire 2". His name was derived from his face resembling those of two Japanese comedians who work in the group "Cream Stew" (くりぃむしちゅー). He has a long chin which was photoshopped into some videos. * Tortoise Fujioka (トータス 藤岡, Steve Cassidy), one of the co-workers at Billy's fire station. He likes to rest on crossed arms and make funny faces while cursing at his co-workers. * Birii no Otooto (ビリーの弟, Bo Garrett), Billy's useless little brother who was also one of two guest stars in "Playing With Fire 2", along with Mark Slade. As the notorious "Semen Arsonist", he was later caught and arrested. * Martin Wannamaker (マーティン・ワナメーカー), a news reporter in "Playing With Fire 2". * Terryman (テリーマン, Steve Shannon), another firefighter working with Billy, Cameron, Steve, and Gregg. He also appeared with "Thunder" as part of a superhero team. * Ebihara Ebizou (海老原海老蔵, Eric Evans), still another firefighter. His fan nickname is based on his resemblance to a Japanese character, Ichikawa Ebizou (市川海老蔵). * Owen Sadaoka (オーウェン定岡, Gregg Rockwell, or "Shower Guy"), notable for his odd head washing technique. * Izumi DiCaprio's opponent (和泉ディカプリオの相手, Luke Savage), a very muscular firefighter. * Shawaa-hen Saigo no Otoko '("'Shouei") (シャワー編最後の男(照英), Alex Wilcox), the last man to appear in a shower scene. * Mark Coleman (マーク コールマン, Brent Banes), still another muscular firefighter. * Izumi DiCaprio (和泉ディカプリオ, Mark Slade), one of two guest stars of "Playing With Fire 2", the other being Bo Garrett. Gallery Cameron Sage HQ.png|Cameron Sage, beckoning YOU! Steve Cassidy HQ.png|Steve Cassidy. Bo Garrett HQ.png|Bo Garrett, saying "It's a loan!" Martin Wannamaker.png|Martin Wannamaker, reporting today's events. Steve Shannon.png|Steve Shannon. Eric Evans.png|Eric Evans. Gregg Rockwell.png|Gregg Rockwell. Luke Savage.png|Luke Savage. Alex Wilcox.png|Alex Wilcox. Brent Banes.png|Brent Banes. Mark Slade.png|Mark Slade. Junkyard Boyz * Konya ga Ukaji (今夜が宇梶, Thomas Papillon) - due to a click-and-bait video about Thomas Papillon as the subject of the "International Wrestling Festival of 2017", he became a popular character. * Hatakeyama Bacon (畑山ベーコン, Daniel Freeman), a spiky-haired man who was one of the contestants at "Junkyard Boyz" (along with Danny Lee who said "Ohohohoho, getting up!"). His grin has also became an amusing addition to some Gachimuchi videos. His name was derived from his resemblance to the Japanese lightweight boxer Takanori Hatakeyama and the American film star Kevin Bacon. * "Mr. Brat" (クソガキさん, Orlando Torres), a young lad who became one of Kazuya's co-workers. * "Juda Lassen" (ユダ・ラッセン, Tim Carlton), first spotted as one of Kazuya's employees at the nude junkyard shooting water guns at each other, and stood out for his extremely long hair. Also seen in a wrestling match being humiliatingly beaten up by Jimmy Dean and Doug Brandon. His nickname is derived from his resemblance to the artist Christian Lassen, as well as Juda, a character from the popular anime series "Fist of the North Star". * Leon Trunks (レオン・トランクス, David Dewitt), '''one of the employees. In his solo scene he was seen rubbing body oil over his body. His name is derived from Resident Evil's Leon S. Kennedy and Dragon Ball's Trunks. * '''Dazai Wentz (ウェンツ, Adam Logan), one of the employees. His nickname is derived from his resemblance to the Japanese author Osamu Dazai and Japanese American singer Eiji Wentz. * Nejirin♂Boy (ねじりん♂ボーイ, Dillon Day), one of the employees. Thomas Papillon HQ.png|Thomas Papillon. Daniel Freeman.png|Daniel Freeman. Orlando Torres 2.png|Orlando Torres. Tim Carlton 2.png|Tim Carlton. David Dewitt 2.png|David Dewitt. Adam Logan.png|Adam Logan. Dillon Day.png|Dillon Day. Dino Derio.png|Dino Derio. Knaked Knights * Chavez Obama (チャべス・オバマ, Anthony Stone), a man whose face has what resembles a mixture of Hugo Chavez's and Barack Obama's features. He and Steve Shannon also appeared in another video. * Hirata Gensui (平田元帥, Dan Canuck), one of the Knaked Knights, and a skilled fighter. He also has his own musical theme when he fought against the castle guards. * Hiromi Iguchi '''(井口ヒロミ, '''Rod Pupret), one of the castle guards. His name is based on the Japanese baseball player Tadahito Iguchi and comedian Hiromi. * Knight Schumacher (騎士シューマッハ, Sam Ashton), one of the Knaked Knights. His name was based on his resemblance to the former German racing driver, Ralf Schumacher. * Chinko Chitchai '''(ちんこちっちゃい, 'Steve Grier'), one of the Knaked Knights. His name was derived from a mishearing of his words, "these chains are too tight". * '''Usui Reeves (臼井リーブス, Rainey Mason), one of the castle guards. He was named for his resemblance to the American movie star Keanu Reeves. * [[Half-fish man|'Half-fish man']] (半漁人, Hangyo Jin, Moat Monster), the slow-moving menace of the castle's moat. * Princess Ketsuholedesu '''(プリンセス＊ケツホルデス, '''Cristi Lake), an evil princess who is the antagonist of the video. Gallery Halffishman.png|Half-fish man. Obama.jpg|Anthony Stone(Obama) Cristi.jpg|Cristi Lake chains.png|Steve Grier Rod Pupret.jpg|Rod Pupret vlcsnap-error957.jpg|Dan Canuck vlcsnap-error861.jpg|Rainey Mason vlcsnap-error209.jpg|Anthony Capriatti vlcsnap-error137.jpg|Sam Ashton Hard Heroes * Thunder (サンダー, Cody Cruze), a man notorious for his loud screams in one of his fights, which are popularly used for music remixes. He also starred as a member of a superhero team with his opponent "Lightning" in another video. Creates shock waves with his fists, capable of knocking back powerful enemies. ** あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"！！！ * Lightning (ライトニング, Brad Taylor), Thunder's rival and colleague. Able to fire bolts of electricty from his fingertips. Gets his penis sucked by Die-Hard's minion through a glory hole and accidentally blows up China on the company's computers * Omega (オメガ, Steve Shannon), the Stud Squad leader, also known as the Man of Steel. Immensely powerful with super speed and strength, but is weakened by Omeganite, a material used by Die-Hard to tie up the hero and absorb his power. * Speed Demon (スピード, Emmett Andrews), a former Olympic runner, capable of traveling the speed of light. Die-Hard created a slime that saps his speed, leaving him helpless to be violated and controlled by Die-Hard's mind control plug. * Razor (レイザー, Jack Simmons), the second in command. A member of a secret African civilization, he has the strength of a lion and wields a metallic gauntlet. Highly controlling and frequently looks down on Thunder and Lightning. In spite of his power, he is frequently defeated in a single hit. * Edge (エッジ, Max Grand), a superpowered psychic, able to sense past events. His belt heightens his senses. After being fooled by a mind-controlled Speed Demon, he gets his rectum attacked by Die-Hard's control plug. He is then forced to undergo suction in an experiment for Die-Hard to absorb his power and wield his belt. *'President Dark Iwata' (ダーク♂岩田社長, Bruno Payne), an award-winning cloning businessman who called Thunder and his team of superheroes for help. His fan nickname was based on his resemblance to the former CEO of Nintendo, the late Satoru Iwata. He also appears as Die-Hard, the supervillain that captures the Stud Squad and absorbs their power through ingesting semen, but gets defeated by the heroes and has his mind swapped with a lab rat. *'Die Hard's Assistant' (Gage Michaels), a man who appears in a non-sexual role as Die Hard's assistant. Diver.png|Die Hard. Diver is Bruno Payne.png|Bruno Payne, unmasked. Mr Pain.png|Bruno Payne. Hard Heroes.jpg|Thunder ''Wolff's World'' * Philippe Nicolas - a French wrestler who fought against Mark Wolff. Best known for being the receiver for Wolff's iconic leg push to crotch move. * Kinkaku '''(金閣, '''Jirka Kalvoda) and Ginkaku (銀閣, Jarda Kolar), two Czech actors. They take their strength in numbers to bombard Mark Wolff and put him to sleep for a round. Gallery Biollante breaks French.png|Philippe Nicolas. House of Detention * Erik MichaelsErik Michaels (ゲイ・マカーイ, Gay Makaay) - one of the prisoners in Van's dungeon. Infamous for his smiling expression and his manner of screaming when Van uses a razor to shave his chest. He was named after his resemblance to the Dutch soccer player Roy Makaay. He also appeared in "Cockpit" from the Catalina Series. ** "Oh, yes sir, thank you sir!" * Kamata Gosaku (鎌田'吾作', Duncan Mills) - also one of the prisoners in Van's dungeon. However, he became famous for his "MMMM!" and his groaning. ** "MMMM!" ** "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!~♪" * Joe Jackson - He is one of Van's supervisors and assistants. He became famous for the moment at which his face was puzzled and perplexed. * Kinkaku '''(金閣, '''Jirka Kalvoda) and Ginkaku (銀閣, Jarda Kolar), two Czech actors. They were brought in as recent slaves to be tormented in Van's dungeon. Gallery THANK YOU SIR FOR THE SHAVING.png|Erik Michaels. Duncan Mills-0.jpg|Duncan Mills. Hq4MdtTDkWc.jpg|Joe Jackson. Switchcraft * Chi Chi LaRue (妖精王, Fairy King) - plays Edweina Simplestein, who is bullied by nearly everybody, including her stepdad, classmates, and teacher. Uses her witchcraft to turn beautiful and assault her tormentors. * Anthony Stone (チャベス・オバマ, Chavez Obama) - an abusive man who bullies his own stepdaughter when his wife is away. Has sex with Edweina after she transforms, then has his heart crushed via telekinesis. * Tina Tyler (ベヨネッタ柴田, Bayonetta Shibata) - plays Ms. Swallow, Edweina's mean teacher. Her nickname stems from how she looks like a mixture of the video game character Bayonetta and Rie Shibata (from the Airmoto meme). Gets killed by a paper airplane, in an ironic reversal of a previous comment to Edweina earlier that day. * Sharon Kane (おかぁはん, Okahan) - Ms. Challenger, a gym teacher who punishes Edweina. Gets her limbs broken by a pencil, has her breasts sag, and receives a hideous face by Edweina. * Ricky Starr (室伏ガノン, Murofushi Ganon) - the secondary gym teacher who pities Edeweina. Is later mindcontrolled by Edweina in the ending, where he proceeds to go with her to have sex. * (マイケル・J・ケネディ, Michael J. Kennedy) - a really old student, doesn't really have a role except to complain about the teacher assigning more homework and how he will miss "the big game tonight!" Gallery Obama1.png|Anthony Stone. Sharon Kane.jpg|Sharon Kane bayonetta.png|Tina Tyler edweina.png|Edweina edweinaafter.png|Edweina after using dark magic to become beautiful. Others * Kinkaku '''(金閣, '''Jirka Kalvoda) and Ginkaku (銀閣, Jarda Kolar), two Czech actors. They were named after the color of their clothing in one of their videos, in which Jirka wore gold and Jarda wore silver. Jirka was the actor who performed the infamous towel dance. ** Together, they are known by the Japanese Gachimuchi fanbase as the "Skull Nipple Brothers" (スカル乳首兄弟, Sukaru Chikubi Koudai), from a misheard line spoken by one of theirs, "「ユニクロのスカル乳首」 " (Uniqlo no Skull Chikubi). * King Ishii '''(キング 石井, '''Blake Harper), '''a man who acted as the Roman Emperor in the movie, "Conquered". * '''Oukokuhen no Sokki (王国編の側近, "Royal Guard", Colton Ford), one of the Roman Emperor's bodyguards. Colton Ford later became a musician. * "Ronaldinho" (ロナウ自慰ニョ, Ricardo Milos), a Brazilian escort, notable for a Mark Wolff video of him dancing with underwear colored with the designs of the American flag. His fan nickname, "Ronau Jii Nyo", is a pun on "Ronaldinho" (reflecting his Brazilian origins), the term "naui" (ナウい) meaning "naughty", and "自慰" (jii), a Japanese word for "masturbation". * "False Aniki" (偽兄貴, Brett Mycles), a wrestler who resembled Billy Herrington. * Jonouichi Yuuji (城之内 悠二, Nick Steel), wrestled with Billy at one time, and was seduced by Shigemi. * Chikubi Koriina (乳首コリーナ, Ron Athey), a man who was featured in scenes of him talking into the camera. * "Saigou" (西郷, Lee Johnson), a soldier in Billy's bootcamp clip whose face resembles a famous samurai for his similar-looking eye brows and facial expression. His fan nickname should not be confused with "Saikyou Tongari Corn" (最強 トンガリコーン). * Shigemi Ikeda (池田茂美, Lynn Ross), a plump maid who seduced Nick Steel, who commented, "She gave me quite a show." (茂美、怖いでしょう; Shigemi, kowai deshou; "She's scary, isn't she?") Nick's line and her cringeworthy seduction made her a character who is feared by other Gachimuchi characters, and the sound of her bucket was used for music videos. ** Skull-and-crossbone signs (☠) are often put up in text associated with her, as her character has become an amusing terror to Gachimuchi characters. * Chi Chi LaRue, a drag diva, who tells people to "Wrap it up!" * "Licker Yamano" (Peter Wilder), a man who appeared in a video with Duncan Mills, where both of them were relaxing on a mountain. As he massages Duncan's feet, he also licks his toes, hence his derisive nickname (which is also derived from the Licker monster from the "Resident Evil" video-games) for his character's supposed foot fetish. * Dog (おっちゃん, Occhan, "Uncle"), a Golden Retriever puppy. His name was derived from mishearings of some of the characters' dialogue when they stepped into a bus, which sounded like "Occhan" to Japanese ears. Gallery Jirka.jpg|Jirka Kalvoda. 6303.jpg|Jarda Kolar. Hail Caesar.png|Blake Harper. Praetorian guard.png|Colton Ford. Ricardomilos.png|Ricardo Milos. 200672914269315.jpg|Brett Mycles. Nick steele.png|Nick Steel. Kolinos.png|Ron Athey. shigemi.png|Lynn Ross. Liquor Yamano.jpg|Peter Wilders. Lee Johnson.png|Johnson Lee. occhan je pas.png|Occhan. WRAP IT UP.png|Chi Chi LaRue, telling viewers to "WRAP IT UP!!!" Still others * Aka-san, a baby's face who appears to censor naked characters' private parts. * [[Crab|'Crab']] (蟹, kani), the result of mishearings of Danny Lee's dialogue, and Gosaku's dream. Gallery Akasan.png|Aka-san. Kani ni naritai.jpg|Crab. Additional characters * Steve Rambo, a man who trespassed into a ranch, but instead of killing him, the ranchers accept his offers. He was notable for his poorly-acted line, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry", with the quote and its following conversation becoming an Internet meme. *'Christian Engel' (水の精霊), a handsome bodybuilder who proudly shows his muscles in various places as he takes a walk. He was named as "Water Spirit" because of his usual appearance swimming in a pool. * Alexander Vishnevsky (Александр Вишнёвский), an electric bodybuilder from Russia, and another addition to Gachimuchi's gallery of muscular men. He is known for his synchronized, robotic style of movement in one video. * Sri Lankan man (スリランカの肥満青年, ශ්රී ලාංකික මිනිසා), a young man from the island nation of Sri Lanka who found a picture of Aniki from a tree. Gallery Copyright musclehunks.com christian engel.jpg|Christian Engel, still majestic as ever. Steve Rambo.png|Steve Rambo, does not regret his trespassing. Vishnevsky's replication of a robot's movements.png|Alexander Vishnevsky, demonstrating how robots behave and adapting their movements to a dance. he found some lost dOSUments.png|The young Sri Lankan who found a picture of Aniki. Outsiders * [https://www.project-imas.com/wiki/Yukiho_Hagiwara Yukiho Hagiwara] (萩原雪歩), a Japanese pop star from the iDOLM@STER games who became Biollante's imaginary girlfriend. * [https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Characters Touhou characters] are often mixed into some Gachimuchi videos because Touhou music is one of, if not is, the most popular genre used in Gachimuchi. Usually the character's heads or hair are pasted onto the footage of the wrestlers. ** The tag used for Touhou × Gachimuchi videos on Nico Nico Douga is 東方餡掛炒飯 (Fried rice with fried tofu). * The [[Nico Nico Douga|'Nico Nico Douga']] headquarters, a building that is usually subjected to the wrath of the fans for its administrators' mass-deletions of Gachi and INMU content. 179421.jpg|Yukipo Hagiwara, glad to see Biollante and his well-sculpted body. Too bad she is not real, and she will never love him. :) Niconico honsha harajuku.jpg|NicoNico's old headquarters, rebuilt just after several demolition attempts. Niconico honsha ikebukuro.jpg|NicoNico's new headquarters. just rebuilt after several demolition attempts. External links and sources * List of characters at the Gachimuchi subreddit at Reddit (NSFW) * A portrait by tk8d32 involving several Gachimuchi characters at Danbooru (NSFW) * A bigger list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * Another list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * A third list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) Category:Browse *